Knowing about you
by gravity700
Summary: The Story about The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro x Leader of Dollars My favorite pair. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu


**Ch 1**

**Mikado POV**

Dari dulu aku selalu merasa apakah pilihanku ini tepat, bertahun tahun hidupku ini, aku belum pernah sekali pun memilih. Tapi, aku yang sekarang berdiri di tengah kota yang disebut Ikebukuro ini, adalah pilihan hati ku sendiri.

Terkadang aku merasa ragu akan pilihanku ini, betapa tidak. Masyarakat di kota ini... tidak kota Ikebukuro ini adalah kota yang penuh dengan para krimiminal. Penculikan, perampokan, kekerasan, dan geng warna.

"Ku bilang serahkan uangmu!", kata seorang dari tiga orang yang menodongku di tengah jalan.

"Ta...tapi aku tak punya", balasku.

"Kau mau ku hajar? Hah?! Cepat geledah dia!"

Handphone yang sejak tadi ku genggam dengan tangan gemetar, aku menunjuk salah satu tombol yang didebut tombol kirim. Semakin mereka mendekat semakin dekat pula ibu jariku menunjuk tombol itu.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?", tanya seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku melihat sosoknya yang tinggi dari kejauhan, sambil memegang rokok yang sudah tersulut, dia melihat ku dengan tenang.

"Mau apa kau?! Jangan campuri urusan kami!"

"Benar! Pergilah kau!"

"Tahu kah kalian... kalau memandang juga bisa membunuh?", jawabnya sambil menggeram.

Salah satu penodong itu mendekatinya dengan wajah yang menantang. Sambil memandanginya dari atas kebawah dia berkata.

"Kau tak salah tempat nih! Bartender–san? Tunggu... bartender? He, Heiwajima Shizuo?!", wajah mereka yang tadinya menyeramkan sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan lagi karena pucat pasi melihat orang yang bernama Heiwajima Shhizuo itu.

"Jika kalian masih memandangku dengan mata itu... bersiaplah untuk mati di tanganku!"

Pertarungan dimulai, 1 banding 5 tapi sudah dapat dilihat siapakan yang akan menang. Salah seorang dari mereka mengluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya lalu menyerang lurus orang yang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Yang diserang berhasil menghindar, tapi tangan kanannya tetap tergores karena area pertarungan yang sempit. Aku yang hanya bisa diam menonton pertarungan itu dengan seksama. Dari saat mereka memulai Pergerakan liar para petarung jalanan, sampai berhenti dan yang terakhir berdiri hanyalah orang terkuat di Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Orang itu kembali menyulut rokoknya, dan memandangku. Aku hanya bisa balas memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit takut, tapi ada rasa kekaguman juga dari dalam hatiku.

"Anu..."

Sebelum aku memulai pembicaran, mobil patroli memotongnya dengan sirine yang nyaring terdengar. Sebelum aku sempat melihat mobil patroli di belakangku. Heiwajima Shizuo, dengan cepat langsung memanggulku seperti sebuah balok kayu yang ringan dan membawaku lari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sampai tepat di dalam taman di barat Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo menurunkanku di dekat air mancur, dan diam kembali menyerang.

"Anu... anda Heiwajima Shizuo, kan?"

**Normal POV**

Shizuo hanya melihat remaja itu dibalik kacamata birunya. Remaja yang merasa tidak enak di lihat dalam diam itu langsung mencoba mencari topik yang bisa menghindarinya dari rasa tak enak itu.

"A...eto...terima kasih banyak tadi sudah menyelamatkanku, Heiwajima-san"

Saat dipanggil Heiwajima, alis Shizuo berkutat di tengah, dia menghisap rokokknya dalam lalu membuang puntungnya ke tanah sambil menginjaknya.

Mikado hanya bisa terdiam sambil memasang wajah takut di depan orang yang menyelematkannya tadi.

"Namamu...", tanya Shizuo setengah berbisik.

"Eh?", remaja itu balik bertanya kaena tak jelas mendengarnya.

"Namamu?", menaikkan volume suaranya.

"A...anu... namaku Ryuugamine Mikado"

**Shizuo POV**

' 'Ryuugamine Mikado', dari zaman mana anak ini berasal, orang tuanya mikir apa sih menamainya begitu?', tanyaku dalam hati.

Anak yang bernama Ryuugamine ini sejak tadi hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk dan gemetar. Apa anak ini sakit, atau masih shock karena kejadian tadi.

"Jangan panggil aku Heiwajima", kataku dengan sedikit menurunkan volume suara.

Anak remaja yang kurus dengan seragam Raira tempat dulu aku menimba ilmu. Sangat mudah menggambarkan ciri khas anak ini, rambut hitam yang dimiliki semua orang asia dan mata biru jernih yang sangat jarang ada pada orang asia.

Dia memandangku dengan mata birunya yang kebingungan, walau begitu kelihatannya rasa takutnya sudah sedikit menghilang. Aku kembali menyulut rokokku yang kukeluarkan dari saku.

"Kalau begitu, Shizuo-san", katanya sambil tersenyum.

UHUK! UHUK!

"Kau baik-baik saja Shizuo-san?"

Aku sampai terbatuk mendengarnya, anak yang baru kukenal dengan tak sengaja beberapa menit yang lalu, memanggilku dengan akrab dan lagi sambil tersenyum?! Aku yang monster Ikebukuro ini?!

"Hei nak, kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo-san?", jawabnya lugu.

"Bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku..."

"Jangan-jangan aku tak boleh juga memanggilmu Shizuo-san?"

"Tidak, bukan itu juga, hanya saja... aku tak terbiasa itu saja..."

Hening sesaat ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Aku merasa kalah total berada dekat dengan anak ini.

"Kau darimana dan mau kemana?"

**Mikado POV**

Kami berjalan dari barat taman Ikebukuro ke tempat yang ingin kutuju, Russian Sushi. Jika di tanya olehnya.

'kau tahu siapa aku?'

Sudah pasti aku tahu, tak ada orang yang ada di ikebukuro yang tidak mengenal Heiwajima Shizuo, The Strongest man in Ikebukuro. Orang terkuat di Ikebukuro, well kalau dilihat dari kekuatannya mungkin di dunia. Orang yang tempramental yang tak boleh di dekati atau kau akan terlempar jauh di udara, bisa juga tertimpa Vending Machine karenanya, menurut penduduk Ikebukuro.

Tapi tidak bagiku, orang yang menyelamatkanku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik seperti ini tentu saja bukan Heiwajima Shizuo yang itu. Karena itu aku lebih memilih jawaban dengan memanggil namanya.

Sampai di Russian Sushi aku di sambut lawakan garing sahabat baikku, Kida Masaomi, Masaomi adalah salah satu orang yang berpengaruh dalam perjalanku di Ikebukuro.

"Mikado, darimana saja kau, aku dan Anri-chan khawatir sekali menunggumu"

"Maaf, Masaomi, Sonohara-san tadi ada sedikit kejadian"

"Kamu baik-baik saja Ryuugamine-kun?", tanya seorang gadis manis berkacamata.

Dulunya gadis manis berkacamata ini adalah cinta pertamaku, karena aku di tolak, sekarang kami hanya menjadi sahabat baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku ditolong...", saat aku menoleh ke belakang orang itu sudah menghilang.

"Shizuo-san?", gumamku pelan sambil memandang jalanan kosong dibelakangku.

"Ada apa, Mikado?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Jadi ada kejadian apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tadi ada superhero yang menyelematkanku"

"Apa sih? Kau bercanda ya? Garing tahu!"

"Sudah, jangan aku terus, kita kan kesini demi Sonohara-san"

"Benar juga hampir lupa kalau begitu, Simon! Pesan sushi set yang paling murah 3~~!"

Benar kami kesini untuk membicarakan masalah teman Sonohara-san, Harima Mika yang sudah beberapa hari menghilang. Keluarga Harima sudah menerima pesan singkat dari Harima Mika yang berbunyi kalau dia ingin liburan karena sedang putus cinta, tapi karena dia tak pernah kembali dan tak bisa dihubungi setelahnya Sonohara-san khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Harima Mika.


End file.
